Puckett Family Members
Sam often mentions members of her family, usually in a negative or insulting way. Most of them are in jail or on parole, while others carry on some of her bad traits. Puckett Family Members 'Pam Puckett' Pam is the mother of Sam and Melanie Puckett. Her first appearance is in iSam's Mom. 'Melanie Puckett' Melanie Puckett is Sam's identical twin sister. She is Sam's opposite. Sam has claimed that she hates her sister because she has clean hair and goes to a boarding school on a scholarship. (Her first appearance is in iTwins) 'Sam and Melanie's father' In iParty with Victorious, Sam mentions that her dad "once told her mom he was coming back", so its safe to assume that he left Pam when Sam and Melanie were little. 'Sam and Melanie's Grandfather' Sam and Melanie's Grandfather, according to Sam, spends most of his time sleeping and burping. 'J'Mam-maw' J'Mam-maw 'is Sam and Melanie's grandmother. Sam jokingly said she was half horse. Her non-speaking role was played by Maray Ayres in iMeet Fred. 'Uncle Frank Frank is Sam and Melanie's uncle who lived in an apartment. She gave him a laser computer, which was destroyed when he threw it out his window. 'Uncle Buzz' Buzz is Sam and Melanie's uncle, who was mentioned as being on parole in IGive Away a Car where Freddie retorts "Isn't your Uncle Buzz on parole" After Sam playfully teases him mentioning "Guess the number of zits on Freddie's butt" 'Uncle Morris' Morris 'is the uncle of Sam and Melanie, who was mentioned as being on parole. 'Uncle Billy Billy is the uncle of Sam and Melanie. He is mentioned on Carly's blog. Sam made him run out of his house thinking he had butt warts on Halloween night. 'Uncle Carmine' Carmine (played by Jim Giordano) is Sam's uncle. He was mentioned when Sam offered to have him hurt Freddie's mother (for money, Sam said he wouldn't do it for free) so they could do iCarly from a wrestling match. On another occasion, Sam mentioned he could easily make people disappear, possibly hinting that he has connections to organized crime. He will also make an appearance in the Season 5 episode, iLove You. http://www.imdb.com/media/rm2881535488/nm1197237 http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1943634/ 'Aunt Maggie' Maggie is the aunt of Sam and Melanie mentioned in iSpy a Mean Teacher, iMeet Fred and iGive Away a Car. Not much is known about her, only that she has fake breasts that Sam says look ridiculous and that she's a heavy smoker who would cough something up resembling Spencer's Magic Meatball. Like several other members of Sam´s family, she's on parole. 'Cousin Garth' Garth is the cousin of Sam and [Puckett|Melanie]. He was only mentioned in iGive Away a Car as one of Sam's relatives being on parole. 'Cousin Tanya' Tanya is the cousin of Sam Puckett and Melanie Puckett. In iSell Penny-Tees, it is mentioned that she smells like a gas station bathroom. 'Cousin Annie' Annie is Sam Puckett and Melanie Puckett's cousin who is on parole. She gave Freddie a fake/false tattoo of Sam's face on his arm. Annie only appeared in one episode, where she coined the phrase "Parole, baby!" which later became a phrase on the Penny-T that Carly wore. There is also a pillow in Carly's new room that has that line. The actress who played her, Molly Bearor, has no tattoos in real life. Category:Minor Characters Category:Puckett Family Category:No appearance Category:One appearance only Category:Adults Category:Teens